thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Felix Ashford
Copyright This tribute is made by Smilingtribute, please don't use this tribute without permisson. Tribute Information 'Name: '''Felix Ashford '''Gender: '''Male '''District: '''9 '''Age: '''17 '''Weapon: '''Axe, Sword, Knife '''Appearance: ' '''Strengths/skils: '''Aim, Swimming, Climing '''Weakness(es): '''Stealth, Seeing members of you alliance die, Careers '''Personality: '''Shy and quiet at start, he is very nice when you get to know him. '''Backstory/History: '''Felix grew up in a orphange, he didn't know who his real father was or mother. He really doesn't have friends, but his best friend who understands him 'Sherlock' he and sherlock grew up in the same orphange. they both didn't not know who there mother and father was. When he started school, he got bullied, due to be different than the other kids in school. Due to his anger, he started to train for the hunger games, he didn't know it yet but his a big day was coming that would change his and sherlock life. When one day when he 11, he finally met his mother and father. He learned that he had a brother and that was sherlock. They were both shocked, and frustrated with their parents for leaving them for no reason. But he forgived his parents soon after and lived back his normal life. He was treated by the kids better after his parents went back to get he and his brother. Felix contiuned to practise in secret for the games, and didn't let anyone stand in his way if they found out. Somebody did, but he killed them by accident, and hid their body. Without telling anyone, because he was training for the games and he killed someone because he didn't wanted to be found out that he had be training for the hunger games, which was banned in his district. When his brother sherlock got picked for the games, he volunteered. To save his brother. His brother was shocked and so was his mum and dad, he knew this moment would come soon. '''Interview Angle: '''Come out of your shell, and be your true self '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Try to get all you weapons as fast as you can, and get supplies because they can be useful, be aware of the other tributes and especially the careers they are very dangerous group. Keep a eye on where your going and look around to see any tributes coming at you, if one tribute is kill them if it's not a career. After the bloodbath meet with your alliance. '''Games Strategy: '''Stick with your alliance to very end, even if your the last 3 tributes in the games and if someone tries to kill you or betray your alliance kill them. Be your usual self and help the alliance if they need something, but be weary of the tributes because it could be plan to kill you. Keep looking around you, because anyone could strike you at any moment. '''Token: '''A photo of his family '''Height: '''5,6 '''Fears: '''Seeing his district partner die and or himself die. '''Alliance: '''A small alliance, mostly a 2 or 3 alliance Category:District 9 Category:17 year olds Category:Males Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Smilingtribute's tributes Category:Volunteer